homies_vs_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jin-Mo-Ri
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C to 5-B Name: Jin Mo-Ri. Also known as Sun Wukong or the King of Savages Origin: '''The God of High School '''Age: 18 biologically, should be well over 1,000 years old chronologically. Classification: '''God, Magical Entity/Demon, Martial Artist, Monkey King, Member of Nine Kings, Wanted Criminal of Heaven, Immortal '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, super speed, incredible endurance and stamina, heightened senses, weather manipulation, immortality, immunity to extreme temperatures, interdimensional telepathy, can gain/borrow/absorb power and energy from demons in another dimension, can seal mortals and supernatural entities on a planetary scale, cloning, self-sustenance, highly adaptive, various magical weapons, incredibly skilled martial artist, can create monkey demons from strands of his hair, flight. '''Destructive Capacity: ' Moon Level+' | Planet Level+ (With his staff, he is capable of casually one-shotting over a hundred thousand gods each with continent level durability. '''The kinetic energy of his staff alone is calculated to have planet busting power, and this is supported in the fact that a small amount of the force it released while shrinking left a massive, visible explosion on the moon. Jin can spam what seems to be hundreds of thousands of magical lightning bolts also with continent level destructive power. He is also far above characters like the Third Crown Prince of the Heavens who are casually continent level in destructive power. This is evidenced when he casually (in a weakened state to boot) triggered a massive eruption of magma all over the planet's northern hemisphere, which was flowing across the surface at hypersonic speeds should be tens of thousands of miles in a few seconds and was going to completely melt the Ore Country, which is continent sized.) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''form | '''Sub-Relativistic+ speed once true power is awakened | Relativistic+ state | FTL '''[Combat/Reaction Speed at full power; also the speed the Ruyi Jingu Bang extends.) (Even before Jin was revealed to be Sun Wukong and his power was awakened, he could dodge lightning at point-blank range. After his power was awakened, his speed increased dramatically. In a weakened and weary state, Jin reacted to the First Prince's divine weapon, the Lightning Blade, whose shockwave alone travelled over half the planet's circumference in a fraction of a second. At full power, he is able to keep up with and even blitz the likes of the First Prince who is able to react to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, which is FTL.) (Note: Jin Mori's staff, the Ruyi Jingu Bangally grows in width as it extends, similar to a frustrum of a cone. However, Jin can make it extend in width on command without increasing its length.) '''Range: Several planetary diameters with the RJB. With the Gourd, planetary. With the Flying Sparrow Cloud, continent wide. Durability: Planet Level+ '''(In a weakened state, Jin tanked the Lightning Blade, which was going to cleave the planet in half. He was also tanking multiple strikes from the First Crown Prince.) He also tanked '''2 Planets thrown by the King. Striking strength: Class NJ+ (was exchanging strikes with the First Prince which dispersed the atmosphere over a large part of the planet (even beyond the Ore Country which may be the size of Asia) and managed to hurt the Prince, who has planet level+ durability.) Lifting Strength: Class E+ (can lift the Ruyi Jingu Bang at its largest with one hand, as well as one use it to lift a large country to continent-sized robotic monster into space, also with one hand.) Endurance: Extremely high. Standard Equipment: Jin Mori can summon the following items: the Yongpyo (magical armor), Ruyi Jingu Bang''' (His staff which can grow to absurd sizes and extends at FTL speeds.' It is also extremely durable, taking on an attack '''capable of shattering a planet' with no harm. It can also strike with potentially planet busting force.), Flying Sparrow Cloud, a magical living cloud which is at least the size of the continent of Asia that allows him to call down magical lighting strikes and lets him control the weather, his Gourd which can absorb attacks, people, and contains his memories. He also has a magic headband which grants him telepathy, resistance to telepathic assaults/attempts at incapacitation, and the ability to siphon power and energy from the demons of the Sage Realm in order to amplify his own, even from another dimension. Category:Characters